


The Adventures in Octo Canyon.

by umbreno



Series: Splatoon AU [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Splatoon
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: When both the Great Zapfish and his sister are reported missing in the news, one inkling must team up with his sister's partner in their idol group to find a way to bring them both back home.A Splatoon 2 AU.
Relationships: Bill/Darcy (Newsies), David Jacobs & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Series: Splatoon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318838
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to this, this is, in technical terms, the Prequel to 'The Metro Will Wonder How We Made The Tables Turn', which was the Octo Expansion portion of the timeline of my Splatoon AU, this covers the main singleplayer campaign for Splatoon 2. 
> 
> (Due to Octo Expansion being a DLC, you can technically do it before during or after Splatoon 2's main singleplayer campaign, but in my case, Octo Expansion was after the singleplayer campaign)
> 
> Callie/Agent 1 - Sarah  
> Marie/Agent 2 - Katherine  
> Agent 3 - Jack  
> Agent 4 - Davey  
> Capn Cuttlefish - Kloppman  
> Sheldon - Bill and Darcy  
> (jack and kloppman aren't present in this fic, though if memory serves both agent 3 and cuttlefish are mentioned by marie in the dialogue, so i figured i'd clarify just incase)

A young inkling named David Jacobs was reading a book in Inkopolis Square- just in time for the news.

“Y’all know what time it is!” The host on the left, a short inkling named Romeo opens the show. “It’s Off the Hook, coming at you _live_ from Inkopolis Square!” sayls his companion on the right- an “exotic” looking tall and dark skinned inkling named Specs. 

“Uh, why is our producer freaking out?” Romeo asks suddenly. “Read the teleprompter, Specs!” He calls over. “Huh- Well, let’s see here..” He messed with his dj stand, and the screen behind them updated, and Specs’ eyes widened.

“This just in! The Great Zapfish has.. disappeared?!” He reads in shock. “Wait, like, for reals?! I feel like I’ve heard this story somewhere before or something..” Romeo responds. _The Great Zapfish? That’s not good.._ Davey thinks, as he turns the page of his book.

Only for the next piece of news to be even worse. 

“There’s more! Pop Superstar Sarah of the Squid Serenades has gone missing!” Specs adds, and Davey’s attention shoots up from the book to the news screen being broadcasted. His sister was missing. _His sister was missing-_

“Oh God, Sarah? This is terrible! Do something, Specs!” Romeo yells. “Uh- ‘kay, Ro. I’ll put together a search part-” Specs begins. “Y’know- maybe we oughta wait? Just a bit? It might just be a misunderstanding or something..” Romeo responds. “Let’s get right into the news! Our current battle stages are..”

That was when Davey tuned out the news, yes, he understood it wasn’t their problem, but that didn’t change the fact his sister was _missing._ He’s looking around, the square, and while people seem concerned, nothing seems too out of the ordinary, except for- 

_Is that?_

It was a inkling girl with tied back cinnamon colored hair wearing a kimono and holding a parasol. She looked a lot like-

_No, there’s no way. She wouldn’t just be hanging out here.. right? That’s not something she’d normally wear either._

Despite everything telling him that he shouldn’t check it out, he decided to anyway. Only, the girl disappeared through a grate. _Guess I have no choice but to follow her._ He thinks, and in he goes.

* * *

Davey’s first thought upon coming out the other side of the grate was _Where on earth am I?_ He expected it to be somewhere underground- but he sees the sky around him, then he looks forward and sees the girl from before, no longer shrouded by her parasol. 

“Hm..” She muses aloud. “The Octarians..” She then turns to face him. “Oh hey, you showed up-” She pauses as she takes a better look at him. “You’re.. Davey, right?” She asks, and Davey blinks. “Uh, yes. David Jacobs, at your service, uh..” 

She nods. “Katherine! I’m Katherine- You know, _that_ Katherine.” She strikes a pose familiar to him. “Y’know, from the Squid Serenades.” Katherine says, to which Davey nods. Katherine shakes her head. “That’s not why I had you follow me here though.”

“You see, I’ve got a little, uh, thing I need some help with.” She begins. “By now you’ve certainly heard that the Great Zapfish that powers Inkopolis is missing.” She explains. “Well, it’s not missing, per se, rather it was forcibly taken by our opponents- the Octarians.” 

Davey stares at her. “I mean, I’m not exactly knowledged enough on this matter to oppose you, but how do you know this?” He asks. “Well,” Katherine begins, absentmindedly twirling her parasol. “I may just be a well known popstar on the surface..”

“But the truth is, I’m Agent 2 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Which is a secret society of people who save the world from the Octarians wishing to destroy it!” She explains. “I’ve been trying to keep an eye on the Octarians in my downtime, but well, I’m a busy girl.” 

“..If only Sarah were here to lend a hand.” She mutters under her breath, before coughing to change the subject. “Anyway, I want, or rather, I _need_ you to get the Great Zapfish back from the Octarians! What do you say? Are you in?” She asks.

Davey stares at her. “..I don’t have much of a choice in the matter, do I?” He asks. “..Not really!” Katherine replies awkwardly. “So, I’m taking that as a yes!” She hands him a uniform- a turtle-neck jacket, a protective headset, and large boots. 

“Welcome aboard! You are now Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon.” Katherine tells him. “It’s a bit of a hand-me-down, but still a new uniform regardless.” She adds, then closes her parasol and waves it like a weapon. 

“Now let’s show those Octarians what for! Come this way, I’ll show you how to get into their hideouts.” She calls over her shoulder, and Davey follows, anxious to see what was in store for him now that he was thrust into the world of the New Squidbeak Splatoon and the Octarians. 


	2. The first delve into the land of Octarians..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit more rough to work with then octo expansion was, so im somewhat experimenting with how i want to write these

“Oh, yeah, the entrances to their hideouts- their ‘realm’ so to speak, are invisible, so you have to ink them to fully reveal them.” Katherine explains. “So if you notice something off, that’s probably it.” Davey nods. “Got it.”

He’s about to go investigate when Katherine stops him again. “I forgot to mention! The big kettle in the middle goes to a boss- but you need Mini Zapfish to enter.” She adds. “That’s all for now, I think.” She finishes. 

* * *

Davey managed to find one of the entrances and reveal it and headed in. He had to fight off a couple octarians as they showed up. Nothing complex so far. “If there’s not a lot of cover it may be best to hide in your ink.” Katherine advises through his headset.

After defeating a octarian with a shield, a launchpad appeared to help him progress. “I always thought their domain was so odd.. It’s a bit weird to be back.” She notes. “Well, for my first time here I don’t really know what to think yet.” Davey responds with a shrug. 

With carefully timed splat bombs, Davey managed to take down a group of 5 octarians. “Well done! You’re doing great so far- for a rookie.” Katherine tells him, to which Davey playfully rolls his eyes. From what his sister mentioned of Katherine to him over the phone, to having her talk to him now, he could see why Sarah liked her so much. 

A sad feeling washes over him when he then remembers Sarah is missing. “You see that round thing up ahead?” Katherine asks, bringing him back to reality. Davey peeks around the wall he was hiding behind. “Yeah.” He responds. “That’s a balloon fish, when they pop ink splatters everywhere- they respawn a few moments after.” Katherine explains.

“Oh, there’s a vault.” Katherine notes as he comes across a locked up cylinder. “A key should be around here somewhere.” Davey looks around- using his squid form to get through some grated walls, and, after destroying some boxes, manages to find the key to open the vault, revealing another launchpad. 

“I know I keep saying this, but you’re a real natural, you know?” Katherine says. “Sarah figured it out pretty quickly too, I took a bit longer.” She goes on as Davey finds and puts on some armored gear he finds. “Maybe it runs in the family?” She states. “Maybe.” Davey answers back. 

“If you’re scared of heights, I wouldn’t look down right now.” She warns as he reaches the next area. “I’ll be fine.” He responds. “The Mini Zapfish shouldn’t be too far.” Katherine tells him, and after using Tenta Missiles when he found a can that let him use it, he managed to get past a large group of Octarians. 

The launchpad that appeared after then took him to the zapfish, which he promptly broke the barrier around, grabbing the Zapfish and returning back to where Katherine was waiting for him. “Well done!” She said with a smirk, giving a few claps. “On to the next one, then.” Davey notes. 

* * *

The first he saw once he went in was another balloon fish, which promptly covered a wall in ink for easy travel. As he went along, he noticed there was alot of balloon fish here- and sponges (he’d seen them in Turf War before, they get bigger the more full of ink they are). 

“There’s some Octotroopers up on the grate around the pillar ahead of you, tread wisely.” Katherine warns.. “Look for a wall that you can climb up on.” She adds, and he notes that while the first wall he couldn’t use, the walls on the others sides, and climbed his way to the top to proceed further. 

He came across a wall with a small robot crawling across it. “That’s a Squee-G. They suck up ink, but they’re pretty much harmless. More a road-block than anything.” She explains. “I see. Do I just ink more of the wall than I need to in order to distract it?” Davey asks. “Yeah, basically!” Katherine answers. 

“Baddies incoming, use that Splashdown can nearby to show them who’s boss!” Katherine tells him, and sure enough he utilizes it, taking them out easily. The end was in sight now, he crossed a path created with balloon fish and the sponges, when he has to duck out of the way a splat bomb launched at him.

“That’s an Octobomber. Yikes.” Katherine notes. “They’re deceptively annoying to deal with at times. As you expect, they throw bombs at you, but they’re best managed on their own.” She explains, and Davey promptly deals with it, collecting the Zapfish, and leaving.


	3. The Completion of Area 1

Once Davey takes a moment to brush himself off, he heads to the third and final level before the boss of the overall area. “There’s a dash track up ahead, it’ll boost you ahead like a jump if you walk on it.” Katherine explains, and Davey takes it over to the next area. “Gets your ink pumping, huh?” She asks, and Davey nods. “Yeah.”

“Oh, and there’s a ride rail, kinda like ink rails in Turf War, expect you don’t need to be in squid form to go on them.” Katherine adds, and Davey goes through the notions until Katherine tells him to stop, when he does he sees octarian ink jet out in front of him. “Ah.” Davey states plainly. “Yeah, Ink pistons. Don’t wanna touch those.” She tells him. “No kidding.” 

“Plenty of Octocopters around here huh.” Katherine notes. “They’re more annoying to catch than they are to defeat.” She notes. Davey goes across a dash track jump, carefully timing it so he misses the ink pistons shortly after. “And he sticks the landing!” Katherine cheers. “Do you need some popcorn too?” Davey asks sarcastically. 

“I saw that smile on your face, you’re having fun too.” Katherine chides. “Maybe so.” Davey responds, but both of them are thrown off their rhythm when Davey takes a launchpad that lands him directly on a ride rail. “Woah.” Katherine states plainly. “That was.. kinda cool actually. I guess the Octarians  _ can  _ learn new tricks.”

Katherine whistles in approval as she watches Davey use the Sting Ray. “You’re really good at that!” Davey hums. “I’m a charger main.” He hears Katherine click her tongue in disapproval. “Huh. Maybe I need to get an Agent 5 instead.” She tells him in a joking manner. “Well what about you? What do you main?” He asks.

“I like splatlings, specifically the Ballpoint Splatling.” She explains, to which Davey snorts. “Isn’t that a bit hypocritical? Splatlings are basically just discount chargers.” Katherine huffs at that. “Maybe so, but you can’t deny charger mains have a Reputation with a capital R.” 

Davey hops across several dash tracks in quick succession before landing. “Watch out for flying squid!” Katherine muses. “You’re gonna want to time this carefully, least you want to take a flying leap into who knows where.” 

He looked down the dash tracks as well as the ink pistons along it, internally calculating the timing of it before making his way across, to Katherine’s vocal amazement. “Ho-ly carp.” She states in utter shock. “All that’s left in this area is the boss, right?” Davey asks. “Yep.” The lid of the kettle that lead to the boss lifted up, allowing him entry. “You’ve got this.”

* * *

When he went in he saw the Zapfish- only for a giant Octarian tentacle to grab it and pull it under the ink.. and something rose out of it.

Davey stared at what rose out of the ink, and gave a dry laugh as he looked to the side, almost like he couldn’t believe it. This great Octarian boss was.. a giant toaster? Seriously? “You’re kidding me, right? This can’t actually be what I’m fighting?” 

He can hear Katherine laughing at his reaction. “I think so!” She pauses, probably to take a breath. “Anyway, going off what I know about Octarian bosses, the tentacle on top is the weak point. Just avoid being hit by the uh, toast, when they get sent out.” She tells him.

After a few moments, all the loaves got sent out at once, and didn’t immediately retract, so Davey begrudgingly climbed up to the top to deal with the tentacle. “Donut stop! You knead to keep going!” Katherine says, and it takes Davey a moment to realize what she’s saying. “I hate you so much.” Davey says. “No you don’t.” She replies. 

The boss then adds more metal plating around the pillar so it’s not as easy to climb, and columns of ink appear around the arena. “They always get smarter.” Katherine laments. “It’s a real pain.” She adds as Davey takes out the next tentacle. “Don’t.” He warns. “Doughn’t start loafing around or thinks might go a rye.” She says, and he can hear her grin.

The loaves pop out again, but this time there’s metal plating on them too, and Davey and Katherine stop playfully bickering about bread puns to stare at that in confusion. “Armored.. bread? But like, armor? On bread? For eel?” Katherine asks. “Forget everything else, this is clearly the worst crime the Octarians have committed.” Davey jokes. 

Then, a machine not unlike a glazer came out of the machinery. “Oh dear.” Davey states, promptly avoiding it until it went back in. Then, when the loaves came out, he climbed (with a bit more struggle when it came to how the metal plating was situated) to the top and took out the tentacle for the third and final time.

Katherine didn’t say anything immediately. “Go ahead.” Davey sighs. “..This guy’s toast.” Katherine says, and Davey once again can hear her grin. He jumped off, getting a reasonable distance away from it as it exploded, leaving only the Zapfish behind for him to grab and bring back.

“Good work, Davey. You’re doing fantastic.” Katherine tells him. “Gotta hand it to the Octarians though, I didn’t think they had octobosses at their disposal- even if a giant toaster is definitely the silliest one I’ve seen.” She notes. “That being said, this ain’t a two person operation, and I have backup.” 

“Now, let’s see..” She begins. “Darcy? Bill? Can you hear me? Over!” She calls out. “We hear you loud and clear, Kath.” Darcy says, and Davey honestly can’t believe that even the guys from Ammo Knights are in on this. “Nice to meet you, Agent 4. David Jacobs, right?” Bill asks, and Davey blinks before he remembers that he’s a part of this. “Yeah, uh, you can call me Davey.”

“Kath explained the whole situation to us, it’s honestly a high honor to think our weapons can be of help to the New Squidbeak Splatoon. But, of course, we have a business to run. We want you to test out some in-development weapons for us.” Darcy explains. “Use them in real-world conditions, and we’ll be able to get all the data we need.” 

“And, if you use a certain weapon enough, we might just be able to sell the replica versions to you to use in Turf War.” Bill adds. “Sounds neat.” Davey notes. “Is that everything boys?” Katherine asks. “Yes, ma’am!” Bill and Darcy say together. “Then let’s get back to work!” Katherine states.


	4. The Beginning of Area 2

“It’s going to be tougher from here.” Katherine states. “Bill and Darcy left a machine here for you to upgrade your weapons- as well as give yourself more bombs for your arsenal.” Katherine informs him. “I’ll check it out- when I have more power eggs.” Davey says, then takes the launchpad to the next area. 

The first thing he noticed was this.. lobby, he guess he could call it, was a lot more complex than the first one, and eventually he found a entrance to one of the Octarian domes and headed in. 

* * *

The first thing that happened was his Hero Shot got taken, and a robot courtesy of Bill and Darcy gave him the Hero Roller. “..Oh boy.” Davey says. “Let’s hope I’m better at using rollers against Octarians than I am using them against Inklings in Turf War.” He adds. “Alright, Davey. Let’s get moving.” Katherine calls over the radio. 

Davey then came across rolled up bundles. “Oh, those are rolonium bundles.” Katherine explains. “Hit them to send them flying!” She adds. “I see.” Davey notes. “It’s.. weird to be using a roller. Gotta say.” Davey points out. “If I may, as someone who mained rollers when I was younger, you’re doing great.” Darcy responds. 

“Honestly even in groups Octopods are a joke.” Katherine notes as Davey takes out three of them. “I assume you atleast know how to do the vertical swings, right?” Bill asks. “Yeah, if you jump and swing the roller, you’ll swing it vertically instead of horizontally.” Davey responds. 

“When we developed the Flingza Rollers, we made it so the vertical swings cover a bit more ground- Hero Roller doesn’t quite do that, though.” Bill states. “Ugh. There’s an Octobomber, be careful, okay?” Katherine informs him. “Got it.” Davey notes. 

When he got to the next area via launchpad, he found himself behind a wall. “There’s an Octohurler ahead, they launch rolonium.” Katherine points out. “Ah.” Davey responds, heading out from behind the wall when the rolonium got launched- and, in his panic sent it back at the Octohurler and defeated it in one hit. “Well.” Davey states plainly. 

One launchpad later, they saw rolonium bundles- but no Octarians. “Uh.. this a trap?” Katherine asks, and as Davey approaches, a bunch of octopods come out. “Called it!” She states proudly, to which Davey rolls his eyes- and makes his way through them anyway.

“I can see the Zapfish.” Bill says. “Yeah, me too.” Darcy adds. “You’re not too far, Davey!” Katherine tells him, and Davey pushes past the final gauntlet of enemies to get to the Zapfish. 

* * *

Davey went back to get curling bombs now that he had power eggs, then went to the next Octarian dome. Then, the Hero Roller got traded out for Hero Dualies. “Okay, these I’m a bit better with.” Davey admits. 

Ride rails decorated every inch of the level- much like a skatepark of sorts, and while Davey wasn’t the best with dualies, he was making it work. “Please be wise and don’t jump while on these winding rails with nothing below them.” Katherine points out. “Wasn’t think of doing so but thanks for the warning anyway.” Davey answers back.

Two ride rails were side by side, and Davey managed to maneuver his way over to the second one and land a jump up onto a higher platform. “Show off.” Katherine huffs. “You could join him, you know.” Bill points out. “I’d rather not, no matter how fun it looks.” Katherine debuffs. 

After one last bit of ride rails and Octarians, Davey managed to get to the Zapfish and grab it before returning back to base. 


End file.
